Sue Thomas FBeye Season 4-1: Episode 1 Beginnings And Endings
by stfbeyefan
Summary: My version of what should happen in Season 4/1. Jack convinces Sue to help him on a case. Can she help him in time before the bomb will go off?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi!****Happy Valentine's Day! (which is very appropriate for Sue and Jack, don't you think?)**

**I've been trying to get Sue Thomas FBeye back on TV to no avail, as I know nobody in the field. I have tried emailing several people with no response. If anyone of you knows someone that could help even in the SLIGHTEST way, CONTACT THEM! Sue needs to be back on TV!**

**Anyways, this is my version of what should happen in Season 4, or Season 1 of the reboot (depends on how you think about it). Because I cannot write whole long stories within one week, I will be posting a portion (with a cliffhanger, of course) of the "episode" every Sunday, so come back then to read more! They average out to be about 8 chapters each or so.**

**Enjoy, and please review! If you have any ideas for stories, please let me know! I'm open to ideas, though I have many ideas on what could happen. We'll see where this takes us.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sue Thomas FBeye or any of its characters, so if you recognize a person from this program or any other (I might put in a cameo here and there), know that I do not own them at all. All scenarios and people that you do not recognize, I own that, though they might be inspired from something else, but in no way is it copying them. If I am missing something in this copyright notice, please let me know!**

**NOTE: I can't seem to find a list of the team's SAM numbers. If someone knows of a comprehensive list, it would be greatly appreciated!**

**KEY: Italics are a memory, and all caps is ASL. Sorry, some of my ASL grammar is bad. I only know a little ASL, so if anyone knows how to properly say any sentences I write in ASL, please let me know, and I will change it to be how it should be!**

Everything was hectic around the FBI bullpen. Agents that weren't even part of their team were rushing around, bumping into each other, going back and forth, passing documents, files, drives, phones, just about everything. Others were at their desks, frantically going through files and drives, or on the phone. The tension was thick, like a dense fog covering the whole Hoover building. At various times, the normal inhabitants of the space looked up and around, thinking "How did it get to this?"

Tara and her two-week new intern were searching the internet for clues and trying to work on the video clip sent to the FBI to no avail.

"This is the best I can do," she said to Jack as she put the video up on the screen so that everyone in the bullpen could see. Everyone stopped what they were doing immediately to watch the video for the 100,000 time.

The first thing everyone sees is a black-on-white screen with the horrifying words: "if you do not figure this out by September 22nd at 2:00 PM, the White House will blow up." Next is a short clip of a silhouette of a man, talking, but is obstructed by pixilation, test patterns and other images to see what he is saying, or to identify who he is. There is no audio, and the images were so fast, no one could identify them. Within seconds, the video was over. "Whoever created this, they were very smart." She said with a tired, deer-in-headlights look on her face.

"Thanks Tara. Did you have any luck in tracking down the email IP?"

"No. They hid that very well, but I will keep on looking. All I can tell so far is that it was relayed several times before reaching the final destination - us."

He gave her a sad, tired smile, and turned to her intern, sitting next to her.

"Mya, I want you to go over the clip, frame by frame, and note anything you can find."

"Yeah," she said as he turned away.

As Jack was walking to his desk, Sarah, the team's rotor of 8 years, came up beside him. "I can't seem to find anything searching the files about the people who have threatened to bomb the White House in the past. Every name that comes up is either dead, or in prison. There has been no attempted escapes by anyone in those prisons either."

"Mhm, thanks for checking." He said as he sat down at his desk, thinking very hard, almost so deep, in another world.

Sarah looked down at him. "Is there anything else I can do?"

"I don't know who else to call. I've called every contact and snitch I have, and none of them can help." He heard Bobby say. Myles grunted in response.

Sarah still stood there next to Jack, hopeful that she could help these sleep-deprived agents in any way that she could.

As he sat there deep in thought, he thought of one person that could. The one person that he hasn't been able to be in contact with in over 10 years.

"Sue." Jack responded quietly, mostly to himself. He quickly got up, grabbed his leather jacket, and almost literally ran out the door. Everyone in the room looked up at the commotion, but when he was gone, they got back to work.

"Who is Sue?" Sarah asked to nobody in particular. When she said this, 4 heads jerked in her direction.


	2. Chapter 2

**WOW! Thanks for the reviews, and follow! It's AMAZING, people not only from US and Canada, but viewers in Italy, Europe, France, Netherlands, Sweden, Singapore and Slovakia! I wasn't expecting that, so THANK YOU!**

**NOTE TO EVIEROSE: Actually, it was because of neither. PAX (now ION) cancelled ALL original programming, cancelling all of their TV shows. This was not because Sue was doing poorly, in fact, it was their most popular program. All their other shows weren't doing so good, and because of that, it was cancelled in a whole group. If they could've been picked up by another network, that would've been great, but that never happened. In 2009, Animal Planet purchased the rights in hopes of making more, but that never panned out, and I can see why it would not fit on Animal Planet's show roster. Also, Deanne was pregnant with her daughter at the end of Season 3. No big deal, but if the show continued, I'm sure they would have had a hard time working around that. And Yannick didn't start Murdoch Mysteries until late 2007, so there was 2 years in between there, and he does do other TV shows and movies even in between filming Murdoch, so I don't think it is as much of a problem for him, or anyone from the show in fact. Thanks for liking my story!**

?-?

"Remember, the test is on Friday, so make sure you study!" Sue said and signed at the same time to her students as they walked out of the high school classroom. Just as the last student left, she looked at the door and saw Jack, leaning on the door frame, arms crossed, smiling. Sue quickly looked away, rustling papers on her desk, just to look busy.

Jack waved his hand to get her attention. "Hi," he said when she looked up.

She quickly looked down at her papers to grade. "Hi." She said, not knowing what to say. She shifted her eyes from the papers to Jack's shoes in front of her desk and back again to the papers. They both stood there awkwardly for a few seconds that felt like hours. Jack sort-of shook his head to clear his thoughts. Sue noticed the movement, and looked up.

"There is something I need to ask you," he said hesitantly, paused and looked out the window of Sue's classroom. "We are having a bit of an issue, and uh, we need your help." He continued, and looked back at her.

"Me? Why do you need my help?" she asked, totally perplexed.

"'Cause you're the best lip-reader I know. He said, then added quickly, "we know." He slightly smiled at her.

"What do you need me to do?"

"Uh, well, there's this video-It's actually better if I show you. Can I come by your house later this evening?" Jack put his hands in his pockets and looked at her hopeful, but nervous at what she would say.

"Ok."

"Great. See you then." He said, relieved, then turned and starting walking towards the door. Almost immediately, he wheeled around. Startled by the movement, Sue looked at him.

"I just wanted to say how sorry I am to hear about your Dad. Though I only met him a few times, he was a good man."

Sue smiled in appreciation. "Thanks."

With that, Jack left the school. As he walked out the door, he said to himself, "Well, that went fairly well."

?-?

Later that evening, Jack was walking up the path of Sue and her Mom, Carla's home. He couldn't help thinking about some stories Sue told him about her childhood home, and with those thoughts, came the memories of when Sue left D.C. to come back home. Jack stopped on the path, letting the memories come back as if it was yesterday.

_Sue was crying at her desk, Levi at her side, paw on her knee. When she noticed Jack was standing by her desk, she said, "My Dad is sick."_

_"Oh, I'm really sorry to hear that." Jack said, concerned._

_"I have to go see him." She said between sobs and wiping her eyes with a tissue._

_"Take all the time you need. We'll cover for you here."_

_"Thanks."_

Fast forward to a few weeks later,

_Lucy comes in to work, heading straight to Jack's desk. She hesitates before she says anything. It was harder than she thought. She raised her hand and opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Jack looked up at her. "What?" he said expectantly. She tried again. "Sue is uh, not coming back. Her Dad died. She wants to stay in Ohio."_

_Jack stared at her in shock. He thought it was going so well between the two of them, and just one tragedy, and she ups and leaves. Not to sound heartless, but that's all he could think._

_As Lucy walked to her desk, he tried to call Sue. No answer. He tried every day, three times a day, texts, emails, still no answer. "What did I do?" he asked himself, three months later, when he received a mailer daemon email back._

Jack shook his head, bringing him back to reality, a tear in his eye. He wiped it away. It's been over 10 years since this happened. Why can't he get over this? He finished walking up the stairs, knocked on the door, and waited. He heard a dog bark and scratch the door, and almost immediately, the door opened.

"Well, hi there! Sue didn't mention you were coming over! Come on in, we were just going to eat dinner. Would you like some?"

Jack smiled at Carla. "Thank you, but no, I just ate. Sue didn't mention it? I need her help with something."

"How are you? I haven't seen you in ages. You know, I've always wondered why Sue ended contact with her friends from D.C. I hope nothing bad! How is everyone there? How's the weather? It's been nice here." Mrs. Thomas said as they both walked to the dining room, ignoring that he was trying to answer her questions through her chatter.

Just then, a golden retriever was jumping on him. He laughed and pushed her off.

"Oh, that's Sunshine, but we call her Sunny."

"Hi Sunny!" he responded to the dog, petting her head. Always a dog lover, he remembered Levi, which reminded him of Sue.

By that time, they had come to the dining room. Sue looked up from the table, quickly picked up her napkin from her lap and tapped it to her mouth, blotting away some tomato sauce, and quickly stood up. She got up so quickly, she almost lost her balance and her chair fell over. Jack quickly ran to her side, retrieving the fallen chair.

"OK YOU" Jack signed.

She nodded. "Yeah. Wow, you still remember some ASL?" Sue said surprised.

"Well, I had to keep it up, never knew when I would need it." He said, smiling at her, as they walked to the living room, and sat down on the couch.

"So, what did you need to show me?"

Jack quickly went into his messenger bag, pulled out his laptop, did a couple clicks, an brought up the video, and showed it to her.

After it was through, all Sue said was, "Wow,"

"So, can you help?" he said when she looked up to him.

"With a little work, maybe. Can you send me the video, and I will work on it."

"Well, the thing is, "he started." "I can't send it to you because you don't work for the FBI anymore, and besides, the email and phone number I had for you is no longer working."

Sue blushed and slightly smiled with a little guilt. "Sorry about that. That email was attached to a buying site, and my email was hacked, and I thought I transferred all my contacts to my new email address, but I guess I didn't. And since I moved back here, I got a new phone, and new number." she looked down, embarrassed. "No wonder I haven't heard from him in years. From anyone from the team in fact." She thought.

"Oh, Jack nodded, not truly believing her as he turned away.

"So, what do you want me to do?" she continued when she looked back at him.

"I was hoping," he hesitated. "That you could come back to D.C. with me, and help us figure it out. Almost everyone is still together, and I'm sure they all would love to see you again."

"I'd love to too," She smiled, but then got serious again. "But I have a life here, my job, my Mom."

"Well, she can come too!" Jack said, slightly turning towards the wall to the living room, but enough that Sue could still see what he was saying, and raising his voice, so that her Mom could hear him too.

She quickly came from behind the wall, evident she was eavesdropping, and said, "Oh yes! That would be fun! I always wanted to see you all in action."

Sue shook her head and laughed at her mother's reaction, of which she saw some of what she said. They both looked at Sue, with more puppy dog eyes than Sunny gave her. She laughed as she gave in. "Alright, alright, I'll do it!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews! It really means a lot to me to see all these Sue Thomas fans in hiding. Chapter 1 has been read by over 100 different people, and Chapter 2 is coming up close to that!**

**I was thinking… maybe I should post every Sunday and Wednesday. I am forgetting my place with the 6 days in between, and I'm sure you guys are too. If I get THREE people who want this, I will do that, otherwise, I will stay on Sundays only. This is your chance to get more story! Also, every once in a while I will be posting some trivia, and whenever someone answers correctly, everyone gets a new chapter! The sooner you answer, the sooner you get a chapter (I will post the chapter within 8 hours of the correct answer post)!**

**NOTE TO Phyl7375: Good thinking on Sue's part! I didn't even think of that. I added a little of that thinking in this chapter (I added about a paragraph more than what I was going to post!), and also later, when they will (inevitably) have a very deep confrontation. Now, the part on Jack-you might find a few new things here and there, but the way I see it, all the good stuff HAS to be on camera (If I had my way, Sue and Jack would have been married long ago, but then we couldn't have seen that on screen!). Of course, things have happened, but nothing significant, so sorry about that! Besides, I'm not that creative to create a 10 year backstory for everybody. It might seem weird, but it is almost like the team was frozen in time, and just now with Sue back do they realize they have to live. That creates many new growth stories, and helps them realize what they were missing in their life :).**

**NOTE TO Guest: Don't worry, you'll get to see what they've been up to in later episodes. Episode two is still introductory, but Chapter 3 was going to be centered on Myles, but somehow got into a J/S. I am still writing it, so it will go back to Myles, so it is a dual story. Chapter 4 though, will be a Bobby story, if my hands don't write something else, as they have done before :).**

**YET ANOTHER NOTE: I just realized, the bar I was using for time transitions did not convert when I posted the stories on FanFiction from my Word doc, so all chapters are updated to show the time with a bar in between time! It took me FOREVER to figure out a combo that it wouldn't delete in the conversion process! Sooo sorry about that, and I hope I didn't make you confused!**

**YOU DID IT! STORIES WILL NOW BE POSTED ON SUNDAYS AND WEDNESDAYS, SO CHECK THIS PAGE OUT ON WEDNESDAY FOR A UPDATE! CAN't WAIT FOR YOU ALL TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS!**

?-?

About 15 hours later, all four of them were on a plane, just about to land in D.C. Sue couldn't believe she was doing this, but she still loved Jack, and would do anything for him, no matter what the cost was. She just didn't want him to know that at that moment. She quickly looked at him to the right of her. He was peacefully smiling in his sleep. Oh, how she missed him. After her Dad got sick, she just wanted a clean break. Other than telling Lucy that she was staying in Ohio, and to ship all her stuff back, she hasn't spoken to anyone in D.C. since. Not even Lucy. It was just too hard. Just the thought of anyone in D.C. reminded her of Jack, and the thought of Jack created this horrible feeling in her stomach. A few times she thought of answering one of Jacks calls or emails in the beginning, but her pride got the best of her. They were too different. They were better separated. No contact at all. That was how it was meant to be, right?

Or was it? After all, she was going to a place she thought she was never going to see again.

She almost believed she could forget all about her life in D.C. if she stayed busy in Ohio, but it was those sleepless nights that made her never forget. How could she? There weren't too many people outside her little world who understood what she goes through every day. Her friends in D.C. understood it to their best of their ability, and she loved them for not treating her any differently for it, as many people usually did. Though she knew she was strong and stubborn, she knew that she couldn't face the consequences of coming back to her old life. She wasn't sure if she was ready now, but if Jack was by her side, what could go wrong?

Just then, Jack jerked awake. Sue was startled by the movement, and he softly said to her, "The plane's landing."

Sue nodded, and waited for this new adventure to begin.

?-?

The next morning, Jack picked Sue and her Mom from their hotel and drove to the office. If felt surreal for Sue. She thought she left this life behind her, and here it was again, with all the feelings coming back, as if time stood still. They drove past the park Sue used to walk Levi. Oh, how she missed him, though she loves Sunshine just as well. Lots of happy memories came back to her. A tear formed in the corner of her eye.

For Jack however, the memories he and Sue shared together at this park were painful to remember. That was why he avoids at all costs driving past this park. He hasn't jogged in it since Sue left either. All the others, fine, but he has avoided it as much as he had tried to go to it when she was here. He had tried forgetting about Sue for years, yet every time his mind had a few moments to itself, it would always revert back to her. A visual reminder just heightened his memories. Though he would not admit it to anyone, well maybe to Bobby, she was so special to him that when she left, a huge void was formed in his heart. Jack buried himself in his work, working on double the projects than anyone else. It wasn't until about 5 years ago when Bobby stopped him up and had a long talk with him did he realize what he was doing.

_"What are you doing, mate?" Bobby said, blocking Jack from the doorway out of the bullpen._

_"What do you mean?" Jack replied._

_"All you've been doing lately is working. You never want to hang out anymore, Sparky."_

_"I've been busy. You know, these guys are not going to catch themselves."_

_"When's the last time you've been to Wisconsin to see your folks?_

_Jack looked away. "I don't know, Christmas?"_

_"Yeah, Christmas two years ago. You spent Christmas here, in this very bullpen. If it weren't for me, you would've been alone. You got to take a break, mate."_

_They stared at each other for a few minutes._

_"This is about Sue, isn't it?" Bobby finally said._

_"What? No, why would you say that? She has nothing to do with anything. I haven't seen her in years." Jack said nervously, shifting his standing position._

_Bobby studied him. "It IS about Sue. GO to her. Don't let this eat at you any longer."_

_"I can't." Jack said, giving in to his feelings he's been hiding for years, almost in tears. "she's changed her number and her email address. I don't want to bother someone who doesn't want to be bothered."_

_Bobby laughed. Isn't that what we do every day?"_

_"This is different." He looked at him seriously._

_"You know her address. Why don't you go see her. You know, person to person?"_

_Jack shook his head. "If she doesn't want to talk to me via phone or email, why would she want to talk to me in person?"_

_"You never know, mate. You never know. You always gotta try."_

And here he was, he did just that. "But this is different. We needed her for a case." He thought. "Or did I need her?" He shook his head in shock. "Where did that come from?" he thought in response to his previous thought.

A few minutes later, they were at the Hoover building.

A few minutes of getting temporary badges for the three of them, and they were off to the same office Sue left so many years ago.

"Sue?" Bobby said in disbelief as they walked down the hall, and Bobby coming from the opposite direction.

Sue smiled and waved. "Hi Bobby. Nice to see you again.

He gave her a half hug. When he got in her sight again, he said, "What are you doing here?" He looked at Jack. "Do you have something to do with this?"

Jack laughed as Bobby quickly wheeled around and went back into the bullpen and made an announcement.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I have someone for you to meet. The infamous Sue Thomas!" All around the room, people started clapping. Some she recognized, and some she didn't. Just the same, Sue felt embarrassed with all of the attention.

"Here you go," Bobby continued, walking backwards so she could see him, motioning with is hands, "Your old desk. Jack could never give it to anyone else." He glared at Jack, still trying to figure out why Sue was here, but happy that she was, nonetheless.

Sue quickly looked at Jack, then sat down in the seat she sat so many years ago. Many memories of many conversations, cases, and events came into her mind.

Tara waved to get her attention. "So, how does it feel to be back?" she said when Sue looked at her.

"Tara!" Sue exclaimed, got up, ran over and hugged her. "It's so great to see you!"

"Hi Sue." Myles came up behind Tara, smiling. "It's great to see you again."

"Hi!" she said as she also hugged him. Behind him, was D. He waved. She went to hug him too.

Sue looked around. "Where's Lucy?"

"Last I heard, she got married, and has two kids, and lives in the New York suburbs." Jack said. Tara nodded.

"Oh," Sue said, a little sad. Glad for Lucy, but sad she couldn't see her today. Maybe one day she will visit her.

After a few seconds of silence, Jack said, "Soooo, let's set you up in one of the meeting rooms, and you can figure out what is going on."

Within 10 minutes, Sue was in a meeting room, and trying to figure out the video. Carla was enjoying talking with the team on and off throughout the day when they had a minute or two, learning all about what they were doing. Whenever she was talking to Tara or Mya, she just nodded her head, but had no clue as to what they were saying.

After a long day of analyzing, eyes bloodshot, not having eaten lunch and starving, Sue finished just as Jack came in the room. He got her attention.

"I just finished."

"Oh, great." He replied. "What does it say?"

"I can't get all of it, but what I can figure is, 'find, remote, park, northwest', I think. Those words could very easily be replaced for other words, but this combination makes the most sense as far as I can tell. Of course, there are a few other words that I am missing, but I can't figure them out."

"That's good. Better than 24 hours ago." He called Tara in.

"Can you find a park that is northwest of the White House? That's our best bet right now. We have two days left, so any and all before tomorrow morning would be great."

"No problem." She replied, already typing on her laptop that she brought with her.

"Also, I asked the other day for Mya to analyze the video. Has she done that yet?"

"I think so, but you'd have to ask her. I don't have access to her computer."

"Shoot, and she's gone home for the day."

Sue and Jack stared at each other, not saying a single word, but silently speaking to each other in a way that they only could.

A few minutes later, Tara broke the silence. "Ok, so there's about 20 parks northwest-ish of the White House. How are you going to narrow them down?

"We'll just try them all in the morning. We have two days left. Can't take any chances." He turned to Sue. "There's nothing else we can do tonight. How about we go grab a bite to eat?"

"Sounds good to me." She smiled back.

As Sue got up, Tara looked at her and signed, "NICE TO SEE YOU AGAIN"

"YOU TOO" Sue signed and smiled back.

Sue and Jack left the room to look for Sue's Mom, but found her in the break room, sleeping on the couch.

"ME LET HER SLEEP" She signed to Jack, hoping he would understand what she signed. Turns out he did, and signed back, "YOU WRITE NOTE YOU ME GO TO EAT"

Sue sort-of reluctantly and gladly at the same time signed "OK." And wrote the note and put it on top of her Mom's hand so that she would find it when she woke up. How she would make it through a dinner with Jack, she didn't know, but she knew it was inevitable. "Might as well get this over with." She thought as she walked outside with Jack by her side.


	4. Chapter 4

**YAY! You've done it! Here is your Wednesday Chapter! Enjoy!**

?-?

About an hour later, Sue and Jack were dining at their favorite restaurant, and their favorite meals.

"Mhm, I forgot how good this was," Sue said, smiling.

Jack nodded while swallowing. "Yeah, I haven't been here in years. I forgot too." He didn't mention he hadn't been there because it reminded him too much of her. Now that she was back, it felt good. Really good. And the food was exceptional. Or maybe it was the company. Or maybe it was both.

"Sooo," Sue hesitated, not exactly wanting to bring up what she really wanted to bring up. "What have I missed with the FBI?"

"A lot of criminals. They seem to get more creative every year. We could've really used your help on a lot of them, though. Might've helped us catch them sooner."

With that, they both looked away, both thinking in their own way about what happened, regrets and all.

Jack cleared his throat, therefore trying to clear his mind. Once she turned back to him, he said, "What about you? How has it been living in Ohio with your Mom again?"

"As good as it could be. My Mom can always get on my nerves." They both laughed. "Soon after I moved back, the local High School asked me to teach ASL, and that is what I have been doing since. Other than that, I haven't been doing much."

Jack nodded. "Yeah, other than work, I haven't been doing much either. I was working a lot for a while, but found a better work/life balance, but I don't do very much in my free time. I haven't found a go-to thing to do, other than laundry." He laughed, and she laughed with him.

Sue didn't want to bring it up, but he already sort-of brought it up, so she thought she might as well ask. "No girlfriends?

Jack shook his head. "A date here and there, but none, uh" he looked at his food, unsure how to put it. "None that I wanted to keep in touch with." He finished. "None like you." He added in his head. "You?" he asked.

Sue shook her head as well. "There was someone a while back, but we broke up a few months later. It just didn't work out." She then added mentally, "No one was like you."

They both sat there in an awkward silence. Jack was too nervous to say what he really wanted to say. Sue was the first one to talk.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for not talking to you after I left. It just seemed better if I just broke off from everybody in D.C., including you. I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"Nah, it's Ok." Jack replied, but really, he was thinking how much it had hurt. It still does now.

Sue smiled. "I'm glad. Maybe," she hesitated. "We could go back to the way it was before?" she looked at him, hopeful.

Jack was about to say something, but she interrupted him. "Good friends, I mean."

"Yeah, yeah, that's fine. No hard feelings. Everything's great. I mean like, yeah." Why was he rattling on and on? She was getting to him in a good way, but he knew she didn't want that, so he put those thoughts away – for now.

"I'm just glad you're here." He paused. "To help with this case."

She smiled. "Yeah, me too." She signed and said at the same time.

They went on to finish their dinner, talking about old friends, catching up, and just about everything under the sun, except the one thing that they should talk about. The one thing they needed to talk about.

?-?

"Sooo, how was dinner?" Carla asked when Sue came in the door of their hotel room, prying for more information. She always knew there was something going on between the two, but never figured out why Sue never went back. She clearly missed Jack, but hid it so well, only her Mother could tell.

"Good." Sue responded, walking to her bed.

Her Mom tried to get the attention of her daughter, to no avail.

"Oh well," she shrugged. "I'll get it from Jack tomorrow."

?-?

When Sue and Carla got to work the next morning, everyone was gone, except for Sarah, the rotor, and Mya, Tara's intern.

"Where is everybody?" Sue asked.

"Gone out to save the world." Mya said sarcastically, still hiding behind her computer. Sue did not see that she said anything.

"Ignore her." Sarah said as she got up and walked over. "All teams are out looking through all the parks. They hopefully will be back soon, safe."

Sue nodded in understanding. Then she remembered what Jack said last night. She walked over to Mya.

"Jack said that you went over the video, can you tell me what you found?"

Without looking up, Mya quickly picked up a USB drive, and handed it to her. Sue looked at it a little questioningly, but walked over to her desk, and plugged in the drive into her computer. About 50 image files came up.

About an hour later, and about 40 photos in, the team came back. Jack waved to get her attention.

"Nothing. We tried every park, scoured every inch. Nothing. Are you sure there is nothing else you could've read in the video?"

"Maybe, when the video said 'park', there was another word between that and 'northwest', such as road, or something. Here, look at these photos."

Jack came behind her as she flipped through them quickly. The first ones were of the White House, then of some houses in a neighborhood, then of a road in the middle of a forest. The last few pictures were of a broken down house in the middle of the forest. In between these map-like pictures were really random photographs, such as pictures of products, dogs, and random people. Sue turned to him.

"I think this is sort-of like a treasure map. What if Park is a road, northwest of the White House, not an actual park?"

"On it." Tara said. When Jack looked up at Tara, Sue figured she said something of the like.

Turning back to Sue, Jack said, "If it is what you think, a treasure map, we need to check it out ASAP."

"Got it! There's a Park Road Northwest, I think that is what we are looking for." She leaned in closer to her computer screen. "It looks like some parts are in a wooded area, which would match your description."

"Perfect. Alright, let's split up, and find these guys." Jack said in reply.


	5. Chapter 5 - CONGRATULATIONS EVIEEEROSE!

**TRIVIA: CONGRATULATIONS TO EVIEEROSE!**

**You won the (hidden, because I didn't invent the trivia feature until after I posted Chapter 2) Trivia for Chapter 2, so here's the new chapter! Yes, Deanne does teach ASL at a High School in LA. I added that as a tribute to her!**

**NOTE TO b1212: You will find out more about Mya in a later episode…..**

**NOTE: Sorry about the SUPER short chapter, but I wanted to have a cliffhanger, and I have a paranoia about 6, so I don't want to combine a chapter with another, because that would make 6 chapters. I hope you understand, but I PROMISE you, longer chapters are coming in the next story! (and SUPER long chapters in episode 3!)**

?-?

About 45 minutes later, Jack, Tara, Sue and Carla were driving down the highway in a disguised truck. D, Miles and Bobby were coming from the opposite direction, and were to meet in the middle where the photos identified the end of the treasure map. As they were going along on Park Road Northwest, Sue was recognizing the locations from the photographs.

Jack was driving, and Carla was shotgun.

"So, how was dinner last night?" she asked Jack softly, making sure Tara was busy talking to Sue in the backseat, and not looking at her.

"Good."

"That's what Sue said. Any more you would like to elaborate?"

Jack laughed. When Carla wanted information, she pried until she got it. "It was just dinner. What would you like me to say?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe something like… sparks flew?" She looked at him. He laughed.

"No, sorry, nothing like that."

"What did you talk about?"

"Oh, this and that. Mostly FBI stuff, like who's doing what now, things like that."

"Really? You had the opportunity, and you talked about work?" Her voice became louder. Tara looked at her, and she quickly softened it. "I would have expected after all this time that by now you would have learned your lesson."

Jack got serious. "What lesson is that?"

"That Sue is not going to make the first move. She's waiting for you. She is a very caring person, and doesn't want anyone to get hurt, especially people she loves."

"I know that. I don't want to hurt her either."

"Can't you see you are hurting her by NOT doing anything?"

He quickly looked at her, then at the road. "What do you mean?"

"When Sue came home, I heard her crying herself to sleep every night. It wasn't just for my husband, but I know it was also for you, although she would never admit it. She really cared for you. She was just waiting for you to tell her that."

"I tried. I tried several times, it just never-"

"Stop!" She yelled. Jack quickly slowed down and pulled over.

"What?" He said as he turned around to look at her.

"This is it." She said quietly.

"All SAM units, we've arrived." Jack said in his hidden mic. Tara heard all their responses in her hidden earpiece.

A few minutes later, they all saw the other truck with the rest of the team. They made a U-Turn, and parked in front of them. Everyone from both trucks got out, and met in the nearby ditch.

"Alright, Tara, Sue, Mrs. Thomas, you all stay in the truck, and keep a watch out on the computers. Bobby, Myles, Enter the woods about 200 feet from the driveway, and try to get to the backside of the house. Me and D will go up the driveway. Let's go." Jack said as he and the guys put on their gear.

Everyone went to their respective locations. Sue couldn't help sending a quick prayer that everybody will be safe.

As all the girls sat down in the truck by the computers, Tara smiled and said, "Here, I made this for you." She did a couple clicks, and on the screen in front of Sue was closed captioning of what all the SAM units were saying. Sue looked at in surprise, looked at Tara, and signed, "THANK YOU"

"SAM 3-1, what is your status?" Jack said.

"Just coming on up to the house. You?" Bobby replied.

"We have visual. Two men, just outside." Was the reply in Bobby's ear.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, watching.

"On my count, let's go." Jack said to everyone. "One, two, three, Go!"

Everybody ran.

"FBI!"


	6. Chapter 6

**NOTE: I am starting to run out of ideas of ways to get Sue back on TV! If anyone has any suggestions, please let me know! I have emailed about 70 different people, but only a few has responded, but they are all encouraging (and some want to help out with the show!), but no one who could make a difference, yet. I am not giving up. There are too many Sue fans, and seeing all of you on this (relatively small, compared many other sites) site show proof that Sue fans are alive and well, and are waiting just like me for the team to come back. If I knew it would help, I would literally travel to each of the cast and crew's houses, and knock on their doors, and ask them personally (if you knew me, you'd know I am nothing like that.). It would be just my luck that when I would knock on Deanne's door, Troy would answer, and I would have to fumble with my ASL to explain why I am there, lol.**

**If I knew it would help, I would start a Kickstarter to fund the show(of what I have read, that seems to be the biggest problem). That would definitely show that Sue NEEDS to be on TV. That people WANT the show to come back. I know I would fund a Sue reboot! I really don't care if it is just a movie, or an actual show, or whatever.**

**Again, if you have any ideas, or know anybody, let me know! I'm willing to try just about anything to bring Sue back. She can't stay in hiding.**

**Anyways, enjoy the new chapter!**

**NOTE TO Phyl7375: Oh my gosh, thank you sooo much! That was what I was going for. I am honored that you think that way of my story, you have no idea. I am reading everyone else's FanFics as well as posting, and on some of them, I feel the same way. Both reading them and posting my own and receiving your reviews are fueling me even further to push to get Sue back. Jesus needs to be on TV, and Sue is an amazing way to get that!**

Once everybody was out, guns pointed towards the two men, the one started laughing, hands up. "I see you found us. Good job."

Everyone looked at him, surprised by his cockiness.

"Where's the bomb?" Jack said, jerking his gun at him.

"Now let's see, you'll just have to figure it out." He said, smiling. "Then, after that, there may be another treasure hunt for you all to go on."

Bobby groaned slightly.

"Here's the clue. There's a cave that is between 1,000 and 3,000 feet from the gate parameter of the White House. It's hard to find, but if you can find me, I'm sure you can find that. Or, you can try to find the remote shut-off, buried within 2,000 feet of this house. Your choice. Remember, you only have 24 more hours, so you better get moving!"

Jack looked at him in exasperation. "Lock them up." He said to Myles, who was the closest to them. They went willingly.

Back at the truck, when Tara heard this, she already started looking on an overhead satellite map.

"This is impossible. We have a better chance to find it on foot." She said, mostly to herself.

When the team came back, the girls got out. You could see the worry on all of their faces.

"What'll we do now?" Sue said, scared.

"Try to find the bomb." Jack replied, trying to sound assertive, but he too was scared. He gave her a half hug, for her sake, but also for himself. It felt good.

?-?

Within the next hour, they were back at the office, and teams were already sent out around the White House and to dig up around the old house on Park Road.

Sue couldn't sit still. She walked back and forth around the office. Everyone else was doing busywork to keep their minds busy. None of them wanted to see the possible end consequence.

About an hour in, Bobby and Jack went to interrogate the prisoners.

Once they came in the interrogation room, Bobby went straight to the point.

"Where's the bomb?" he said, leaning on the table.

Carl Smith just sat there and smiled.

Jack paced the room. "If you tell us, your sentence could be much shorter."

"Does-does that mean we could go free?" Carl's nervous partner in crime said.

"No, but it would be a lot shorter than Life." Bobby said.

"C'mon Carl, tell them. I want to see my wife and kids again." Carl's partner coaxed.

"Shut up Nate." Carl barked. Then he turned to the two agents. "I'll tell you what. I will give you a clue." The two agents looked at each other. "What is the most prized possession of this country?"

Not helpful. They already knew the answer.

Jack stood there, thinking about ways to get them to talk.

"What about this next clue you mentioned?" he finally said.

Carl smiled. "One day in the future, no matter what you do to me, I will get payback. One of your friends in this city will not be so lucky as you."

With that, the two agents left the room. They couldn't stand Carl. They were getting nowhere, and they were getting frustrated.

"What do you think he means?" Bobby said while walking back to the bullpen.

"I don't know, but I don't want to find out. When we get back, I'm going to have Tara search all the people that have been in contact with Carl for the past 10 years. There has to be some connection here. I just don't know what yet, but Carl scares me."

"Ooh, something scares YOU?" Bobby teased. All he got back was a look.

When the agents entered the bullpen, D said, "Anything?"

"Nada." Jack said, then turned to Tara. "Can you look up anyone and everyone who has been in contact with Carl in the past 10 years?"

"On it." She replied, not looking up from her screen.

"Thanks" he said as he sat down in his chair.

Myles' phone rang. He answered it. After a few seconds, he got up and announced, "The White House and all surrounding buildings have been evacuated, just in case we can't find the bomb, or if Carl gave us incorrect information, and it goes off sooner than expected. I'm going over there to supervise the search." With that, he walked out of the bullpen. The reality of this was getting all too real.

After a little while, Sue finally gave up. "Come on Sunny, let's go."

"Where are you going?" Jack asked when she looked in his direction, and he waved at her.

She hesitated. "To find the bomb myself. I can't stand it here anymore."

Jack got up quickly. "Oh no. You're not going alone. I'm coming with you." He grabbed his jacket.

On their way out, he noticed Carla looking worried, on the edge of her seat. He signed to her, "IT OK" That seemed to reassure her, as much as it could, with a bomb at large.


	7. Chapter 7

**NOTE: Since this is the last chapter, I have re-read my story because I was majorly editing it throughout posting it, and so I added a few lines in chapter 4. If you want, you can go re-read it for more details about the lives of Jack and Sue!**

**NOTE TO Guest: I have looked up contacts for just about every person that says that they worked on the show, according to IMDB. I tried looking for a contact for her with no luck. I'm like Tara with the computer (a little less than her), so I don't want to overly search for contact emails, then have the person wonder how I got the info :). I only sent emails to people I could easily find their emails for. I did find a contact for Kim Beyer-Johnson and sent an email last week, but haven't heard back yet. I will sent a follow-up tomorrow, though. If you have a email for Joan, I'm more than willing to send her an email! A FBI consultant on the show and one of the composers also suggested her to contact as well. Maybe she's a key to get this going? It seems like the Johnsons have all the say in this matter, but I either can't find an email address, or they haven't responded to me. If anyone has a contact for them, either contact them yourselves, or share it with me! Jesus needs to be back on TV, and I believe Sue is the way to get that!**

**NOTE TO Jeanne Hawkins: Oh my gosh, thank you! I wasn't quite sure if I was getting the characters true to character, but you have reassured me I am! So thank you! I love these characters, and they are so easy to write for. Now, if I was writing a Heartland FanFic, that would be a different story, lol. I love those characters, but they are too complicated, lol! I really appreciate everyone's encouragement. It has really encouraged me to keep on writing!**

**NOTE TO Amanda Collins: I like your story idea! You should write a FanFic! Honestly, though, even if Jack saved the President of the United States, they wouldn't change the dating policy. (though in reality, they don't need to change the dating policy. Sue is not an agent, so they are perfectly fine to date. They did that on the original show to elongate the story, of course) I too would have Jack and Sue married now, but then we couldn't see the wedding on film! I sooooo want to see that. That's why the 10 years. But I'm with you. They NEED to be married. They are sooo perfect for each other! Maybe they could be in an altered reality where they are, like the movie What If….. (I see another story coming on…. :) )**

**TRIVIA: Who is Amy? For every correct answer, a new chapter of the next episode will get posted! (I'm not going to tell you which answers are correct, though :) )**

**NOTE: I will be posting End Credit music, so for the full experience, listen to the recommended song to make the TV show experience more real!**

?-?

Jack wanted to keep Sue as far as possible from the potential bomb, but every time he tried to steer her further away, she went closer. All he could do was shake his head and laugh silently at her determination. There was nothing else he could do. If he pushed too much, she would just fight harder. There was a fine line between too much and too little, and he didn't want to cross either.

After about 20 minutes of looking, Sunny was sniffing a pile of leaves.

"Sunny, no." Sue said, pulling on her leash, unsuccessful. She just sniffed deeper, pushing away some leaves in the process. Sue pulled harder, then realized what was underneath the leaves.

"Jack, I think you will want to see this."

He was just behind her scanning the area, and so he looked her direction quickly. He came up to her, crouched down to where Sunny was sniffing and pushed the leaves away from the 3 foot tall hole, as well as Sunny. It was a hidden entrance. When he peered in, he saw in the far distance, a faint blinking light. Jack quickly got up.

"This is it. Let's notify them, and get out of here." He turned to Sunny as they were walking away from the bomb, towards the car. "Good job! Have you thought about being an FBI dog?" he said, partially joking, while patting her head. He paused, thinking about what he had said, and added, "Maybe you could convince your Mom in working with you too," when he finished saying this, he looked, hopeful at Sue. Seeing what he had said, she quickly looked away.

"Alright then." He said to himself as he got out his phone to call the bomb specialists nearby.

Sue wanted to stay until the bomb was shut off. She had to see this through. That everyone was safe. Jack made a compromise to wait by the car, a few thousand feet away. Once it was off, one of the bomb specialists came over to tell them it was done.

"It was hard to get to it, that cave is so narrow, and so long. I'm surprised anyone even knew about it." The bomb specialist said.

"Thank you for letting us know." Jack replied.

"Hey, thank you for finding it. We had scoured this area about an hour ago, and did not see it. If you guys didn't find it, I don't think no one would." He replied back.

Jack smiled. "It was actually Sue's dog who found it."

The man looked down, and patted Sunny's head. "Well thank you for finding it! We all owe you big."

Sue smiled, but as she could not see the man's face, she had to guess what he said.

They then said their goodbyes, and got in Jack's car.

Sue was so relieved, she fell asleep in the car on the way back.

When Jack pulled in to work and realized she was asleep, he just smiled, and didn't want to wake her. He too decided to close his eyes and relax a bit. It had been a very stressful few days. He fell into a deep sleep, dreaming about solving cases with Sue again.

About an hour later, Jack awoke to someone knocking on his car window. It was Carla. He unlocked the car, and she climbed in the back.

"Hey," he said quietly, then remembered and thought, "Oh yeah, she can't hear." He always forgot about that. He picked up his voice. "She fell asleep, and I didn't want to wake her."

Mrs. Thomas smiled. "That's Ok. I'm sure she's ready to sleep in a normal bed by now, so if you could take us to our hotel, that'd be great. I heard from the team that you found the bomb. I'm glad everyone's safe."

Jack tiredly smiled in response. "Sure." He said, then quietly drove to their hotel.

When he stopped in front of the hotel a little bit later, Carla said, "You're a good guy. I know why Sue likes you so much." This made Jack sort-of blush. Were their feelings for each other THAT apparent, even after all these years?

Instead of replying, he went to shake Sue, and Carla got out of the car to take her daughter upstairs. She was a little confused when she first woke up, but her Mom came over and helped her to her room. Once in their hotel room, Sue sleepily walked to her bed. Without taking anything off, she fell into bed, and into a deep sleep, even though it was still early in the afternoon.

?-? **Listen to Just Getting Started by Hawk Nelson**

The next morning, Sue came back to the office to officially say goodbye.

As she and her Mom walked in, Jack was receiving some papers at his desk.

"Thanks Amy," he said to the woman. The woman quickly walked away, passing Sue, but looking down at the floor. Something about her seemed familiar to Sue, but she couldn't place it.

She walked over to Jack's desk. "I wanted to say goodbye."

He looked at her sadly, not knowing what to say, but thankfully, Tara interrupted and waved for Sue's attention.

"I'll miss you-again!" she said before hugging her.

Everyone else, except Jack, Sarah, and Mya got up and hugged Sue goodbye, even Myles, who said, "We will all miss you, Thomas."

Just as Jack was formulating his goodbye, their Head of the Department came in.

"Are you Sue Thomas?" he said to her back. Jack pointed that someone was trying to talk to her. She turned around.

"Yes?" she said, slightly confused.

"I hear you had a lot to do with solving this case because of your lip-reading abilities."

"Not as much as everyone else on this team." She said, smiling and looking around at all her friends. "They worked really hard to solve this, just as I did."

"I also hear that you used to work for the FBI about 10 years ago."

"Yes."

"Since you have done exceptional work on this case, I would like to offer you a job, on this team again." Sue looked in shock, and everyone else looked excited in anticipation, especially Jack.

"Think about it, and let me know before you leave today." With that, he turned around and left. Sue turned around and looked at Jack.

"Well, are you going to take it?" he said, hopeful.

"I don't know. I love working with you all, but I also have a life in Ohio now, work, my Mom." She looked at Carla.

"Oh fiddlesticks. I can live by myself. Don't you worry about me." She said in response.

"But I would. We might disagree on a lot of things, but I still love you, and want to make sure you are taken care of."

Tara waved. "Can I make a suggestion? Why don't you both move to D.C.?"

Mrs. Thomas turned and looked at her daughter, hopeful. "There's an idea!"

Everyone started giving ideas and reasons why to stay, and finally, Sue yelled, "Alright! I can only read one person at a time!" she laughed.

Everyone stayed quiet, hopeful. Sue and her Mom looked at each other. Finally, Sue looked back at Jack, smiling.

"So, will you stay? Jack asked."

"Yes."

"You'll stay?" he reiterated.

"Yes!" she said, laughing. "Yes, I'll stay." She looked around the room at her friends. Oh, how she missed this place. Now she gets to be here again-with her Mom, on new adventures. It was the ending of her life in Ohio-again, but the beginning of a new adventure in D.C.-again. What could be better than that?

"See, I told you she'd stay, mate." Bobby said, walking up to Jack and jabbing his arm with his elbow.

"You did not! I said that." Miles said in retort, walking up to Bobby.

"No, I was the one who told Peter about her." Bobby said in reply.

"No, I did!"

"No, I walked up to him the day she came back and told him about her."

"No, I did! I remember it vividly." Myles retorted.

"Alright, boys, maybe you both did, how's that?" Tara said, intervening, smiling that the team was, well almost, back. It could never go back to 10 years ago, but this was a close second place.

Sue didn't see any of that conversation. She was looking at Jack, and he her. All she could see was him, and his joyful smile looking back at her. She burned that in her memory. All she wanted to do was stay in this moment forever. She was coming back home. Nothing could replace this memory.

The story is just getting started.

THE END

?-?

**NOTE: Thanks for reading! I love reading all of your responses, they are so encouraging! Next episode will be up on Sunday (unless you guess the trivia correctly!)! It will be on a new story page, so be on the lookout for it!**

**Thanks!**


End file.
